


So maybe heat can be fun~

by Bluestarsoda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Tord, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Netflix and Chill, Not using the real creators, Old work, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sinsworld, The Author Regrets Everything, Top! Matt, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarsoda/pseuds/Bluestarsoda
Summary: Tord has decided that he's had enough of letting strangers use him when he's in heat. He wants to stay at home and get through it himself until a certain alpha male comes along and shows him that being in heat can be fun.





	So maybe heat can be fun~

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended for anyone under the age of 18. PLEASE, if you've stumbled upon this fanfic and you're under that threshold I ask you to be respectful and leave the page.

Tord whined softly as he entered the kitchen, he was in a stage of preheat and he was uncomfortable. He needed to stock up on everything he needed so he wouldn't have to leave his room during this heat. He usually was never strong enough and left the house to go visit a bar or something to pick up a random beta stranger to get him through this. He didn't really feel like going out this time though. He had constantly been called names whenever he went to the bar while not in heat. He didn't want to be the 'bitchboy' any longer. He was strong and didn't need some asshole beta male to fuck him. The omega grabbed a bottle of whiskey, hoping that he could get so drunk and drown out the feeling. He grabbed a few boxes of crackers or something, not caring to check the labels. After he was content with whatever he had he made his way back to his room to spend the rest of the week there. He knew he didn't have enough food to last a week with him, but he'd worry about that when the time came.  
Tord slammed the door and locked it before feeling his heat set in right on time. He dropped the snacks and slid down backwards against the door. He closed his eyes and took off his pants which were slowly getting tighter around his groin. He rubbed at himself through the boxers, knowing that whatever he did himself wouldn't help. His eyes opened once again and remained half lidded as he looked down at the black boxers that he wore, keeping the heat inside. He slid off the grey shirt he was wearing and moved his hands up his warm chest. He moaned softly as he moved his fingers across his nipples. This was going to be one long week. He winced as a hot flash hit him, sending a fiery feeling searing through his veins and knocking him back. With the hot flash came the first bit of slick to exit him. He was now also sending off pheromones inviting an alpha to come in and destroy him. Fucking great. He knew Matt was an alpha and he was prepared to keep him out at all costs. He had even stole a t-shirt from the alpha prior to satisfy his need for an alpha's scent. This was going to be the time he refused any outside source to get him through a heat early.

Matt had often dealt with this kind of shit going on in the house. Being the only alpha, he was the only one who was bothered by Tord coming back after his heat and smelling like a stranger's ballsack. He had never even got to smell the pheromones from the omega before because the bastard always managed to slip out the door before he was fully in heat, but this time everything was different. Matt caught a whiff of the scent and felt his heart sink in his chest. Was this the day? He bit down at his tongue with his canines. This scent was absolutely the best thing he had ever smelt. It smelt warm, like a citrus cider. He glanced at himself in the mirror and straightened out his ginger hair before broadening up and walking to Tord's door. "Are you doing alright in there?" He asked, as if it were a question.

"Just peachy-" Tord responded in a somewhat low growl. He was trying to scare Matt off, but without body language he wasn't doing much. He had moved over to his bed where he stuffed his face into Matt's shirt, trying to take in every bit of the alpha's scent to hold himself within the confines of his room. He knew he could be stronger than he was in the past. He pressed his legs together as he felt another wave crash into him, slick leaking out, pheromones getting stronger, and his instinctual urges becoming stronger. "It gets better after the first little bit," He mumbled to himself too quiet for Matt to hear.

"You can cut the act Tord! Edd and Tom are off on a date," The alpha muttered. "Listen, if you want I can not do anything. I just know that alphas can comfort omegas better than omegas can comfort themselves. Maybe you can come out and watch a movie with me and we can cuddle? Nothing more unless that's what you want." Matt put his palm against the door as he waited for a response from the suffering omega on the other side.

"God yes- Fine!" Tord stood up and walked to the door. He was blinded by his own desire for something that smelt more strongly. When he opened the door, he nearly choked on his saliva as he saw Matt. Everything about his roommate was so different when looking at him through his heat stricken self.

The brit was in a tanktop, showing his freckled shoulders and neck and shorts which seemed to hug all the right spots. Matt's face lit up when Tord opened the door, glad to help the omega through the heat, hoping that doing this could be an alternative to coming home smelling like sour laundry and ass. He wrapped an arm around Tord and stared at the other with concern. He was really worried about the omega. Something had to be wrong to keep him home when he was so used to taking care of things at someone else's place.

Tord was awestruck. Matt had to have been doing this on purpose. He leaned into the touch from the alpha, purring softly. He was ready to strip right then, but he was determined to keep some sense of dignity. He was tired of being called a slut by his peers. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked trying to divert his attention away from the ginger's actions. He didn't know if it was his heat or not, but everything about Matt seemed oddly exaggerated. Maybe it was because Matt usually wore so many layers that his build never was super visible, but it was visible now. Tord looked down at his body, the bulge in his boxers was very apparent, but he still refused to go any further than he had already gone by letting Matt see him like this.

"Maybe we can watch Oliver and Company?" Classic Matt wanting to watch some of the cartoons they had. Before waiting to hear a response from Tord, he already had the dvd inside of the player and had plopped onto the couch with his arm open for the warm omega to cuddle into. To Matt's surprise, it was one of Tord's movies. The opening song was sung entirely in Norwegian.

"La historien begynne her i New York City; i en tøff og sterk og hard og heftig by Det fins åpninger for alle her Du kan stå og du kan falle her Her lærer du hva drømmer kan bety."

Tord rolled his eyes at Matt's dumb expression and paused the video to translate for the alpha. "Let the story begin here in New York city; In a tough and strong and hard and intense city. There are openings for everybody here. You can stand and you can fall here. Here you can learn what dreams mean." He wasn't singing, but he was nearing it with his omegan purring. He was also leaned in really close to Matt, probably taking in the cool feeling of Matt's skin and clothing. "Let's pick another movie, I don't want to have Edd and Tom come home to find me sitting next to you on the couch, almost naked, translating one of my movies."

Matt dumbly nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up from the soft tone Tord used when translating for him on top of the feeling of the other male huddled up so close to him with a loving look on his face. "Y-yeah. Let's do Tarzan or something." Matt put the new dvd into the player and turned it on, giving a slightly disappointed sigh when it wasn't in Norwegian. He liked the connections and roots Tord had, he thought that the language was beautiful normally, but when Tord spoke in it he thought it was four times as good.

If Tord thought that being around an alpha would make things easier, he was entirely wrong. It was a real temptation to be this close to an alpha during one of his most sensitive times. Especially knowing that he could ask for sex at any point and the alpha wouldn't mind. It wasn't until another heat flash hit him he pretty much lost what restraint that he had before. Matt could call him a slut for the rest of his life, but Tord was beyond the point of having any part of him care about that. As for the cartoon, they could watch it some other time. Tord realized that ignoring heat was a really bad idea. Seeing Matt bend over in front of the dvd player wasn't helping. That ass... Fuck it! When the alpha sat back down, Tord decided to let Matt in on his feelings by softly rubbing against him, scenting him. "God let's just forget about it. I need you" He purred and nuzzled into the alpha.

Matt hadn't expected Tord to soften at all as the other male was usually a tough dude who took no crap from anyone, so him doing so, especially this quickly, was surprising. He pushed the omega down into the cushion and immediately brought their lips together as he palmed the omega's length through his boxers, earning soft whimpers and mewls from the omega as he brought his hands up onto Matt's back, clawing into the flesh. Matt deepened the kiss, starting by poking at Tord's lips with his tongue before Tord began to kiss back with an opening for Matt to explore the other's mouth.

Tord was surrounded in the cushions of the couch, barely able to see the alpha on top of him. This was something that happened every time the omega went into heat, but at the same time he felt it to be entirely new. The scent from the alpha surrounded him and caused him to go nearly blind. His surroundings and the face of the alpha were entirely washed out in a light. He began to thrust up into the palm of Matt's hand, desiring some friction and attention down there. He broke the kiss and tried to utter out his request, but it came out in pleased stutters as Matt began to pepper kisses along the Norsk man's neck. "M-aaatt j-just f-uuuuck~" He gave up on trying and let the alpha do his thing.

Matt was in a state of euphoria listening to the omega mewling beneath him. He didn't want to mark the omega without consent, so he only gave gentle kisses along the neck and collarbone of the omega, feeling Tord shudder every time that his lips would brush by his skin. He removed his hands away from Tord's groin, taking in the pained expression that spread across the omega's face. "You're disgusting Tord-" He growled out earning a needy whimper from the omega. Matt's expression lightened as he realized that perhaps the degrading was a kink of Tord's "You like that? That's even worse. You're so fucking filthy!" Man was Matt ready to play into whatever kinks Tord had to convince the omega to go to him for any future heats. His breath was somewhat cold against Tord's body, making the omega arch his back. Matt kissed down Tord's chest and stopped at a peck, rubbing at it softly, teasing it as brutally as he removed his hand from the omega's groin. He smiled as he earned an omegan groan from the smaller of the two males.

"Just stick yourself inside me already-" Tord begged. He needed some satisfaction.

Matt made a clicking noise with his tongue before he kissed his way down to Tord's stomach, acknowledging the fairly present happy trail. He glanced back up towards the omega before he planted a kiss on the bulge which tried to escape the boxers. He smiled as the omega jolted up at the touch with a euphoric expression. Matt then licked at it, earning both uncomfortable and pleased moans from the omega.

"P-lease!" Tord screamed as he began to dig his fingers into the sides of his own skin, looking for the tops of the boxers to pull them down. He had his eyes clamped shut and his bottom lip was held between his teeth. He was in pure bliss.

"You're fucking disgusting Tord-" Matt whispered, his breath touching the insides of Tord's thighs. The remark earned an erotic groan from the omega underneath him. Matt began to suck at the spot through the fabric, taking in the flavour of the precum that had already been released to assist the slick in lubrication. Matt was finally ready to get serious with Tord. He pulled off the tanktop and fumbled with his pants for a moment before taking both his pants and briefs off. "Alright- let's get started," He put his hands around Tord's and helped the omegan male find the hem of his boxers to slide them off. He raised an interested eyebrow as he saw the omegan male's dick for the first time. Furry and uncircumcised, often what you'd find with Norwegian men. Matt didn't mind at all.

Tord opened his eyes which had been clamped shut and ogled at the size of Matt. He probably measured in at around six or seven inches which was longer than any of the betas Tord fucked had been, and he could already see the knot that he knew none of them had. He let out a whine to instruct the alpha to just hurry up and start. His slick was already beginning to wet a spot on the couch beneath him.

Matt initially wanted to tease the other farther and have Tord give him head beforehand, but he could see how needy Tord was and decide to take some pity on him. "Beg-" He instructed as he stuck a finger inside of Tord's hole, getting him ready to take on his dick and eventually his knot.

"God Matt please use me! I need all of you inside of me and not an inch of you out of me. I swear I can take it! Please just make me your bitch. Breed me or do whatever the hell you want with me I need this!" Tord moaned out, trying to push down on Matt's finger to get some friction going on down there. He trembled under the Alpha's touch, so happy to finally be at one's company during a heat. This was better than any of the experiences with the betas, hell, it was better than them all combined. There was just something about Matt's scent and touch that made this so much more special and meaningful. Not to mention that Matt was playing into a ton of things that Tord loved.

Matt inserted a second finger and began to scissor the omegan male's asshole as he shut the other up in a kiss. It didn't really fully work as there were a series of purrs and moans just muffled by Matt's mouth. It took a few teasing minutes before Matt was convinced that Tord was ready. He aligned himself with the spot he had been scissoring and grabbed at the omega's pelvis, pulling the other male closer to him. He entered slower than he would have wanted, having felt himself become extremely aroused within the past few minutes.

"God did any of that stretching do anything?" Tord moaned out as he arched his back. Matt wasn't even halfway in and Tord was already sweating and showing to be in pure bliss, but the icing on the metaphorical cake was Tord's expression. His lip was bitten most prominently by his right canine tooth. His grey eyes were cast upward toward the ceiling and had tears in them. The expression mixed with the panting and humming was truly something that Matt wanted to see again and again.

Matt pushed the rest of the way in and stopped, waiting for the omega to agree to continue before he could do anything else. He really wasn't out to hurt Tord, especially when this was a sort of trial period. If Tord liked this, then there was more of a chance that in the future, Tord would come to Matt for help with his heat. When he heard a chirp from the omega, which was a signal to start moving, he began to set a slow pace, hoping not to harm the omega, but within thirty seconds he had succumbed to alpha instinct and was pounding into Tord faster than he had ever intended.

Tord was a moaning mess at this, "Fuck Matt faster!!" He whined. He too was finding himself falling more and more into the natural instincts of omegas. He moved his hands up to Matt's back and clawed at the alpha as he lost himself to instinct. He felt more and more pleasure being added by the thrust and his heat dying down as the alpha continued to ram into him. "Ugh god~" He moaned, before returning to the mewling that omegas usually made when being bred. His body was beyond thrilled to have an alpha here fucking him for the first time.

Matt couldn't see straight, his thrusts kept getting harder and sloppier as he destroyed Tord. It wasn't long before he was ready to climax from the noise of the mewling alone. Every piece of his alpha self was showing and the mewling was his permission to take the last thrust inside of Tord, having his knot be engulfed in the omega's asshole. With a low growl he lowered himself onto Tord's chest as he finished letting off his load.

Tord hadn't ever had unprotected sex, so the feeling of the semen inside of him was enough to shock him out of the trance-like state he was in. He hadn't came yet, being a very difficult omega to remove from heat. He let out a whine to tell Matt to finish him off.

Matt pulled out, absolutely staining the sofa with his semen. He moved back down to where he had been teasing before, giving one lick up Tord's dick before taking it into his mouth as he bobbed his head down. He suckled and continued to bob his head up and down, finding different things to do with his tongue. At first he kept it flush with the bottom of his mouth, but it wasn't long before he began to wrap it around Tord's length or tease the tip with it. He gave a cocky smirk towards the omega who was uttering more human sounding moans now. His eyes were up and locked with Tord's. His expression softened as a gentler side of him was showing. The part of him that genuinely wanted Tord to be enjoying everything Matt was doing.

The kindred expression mixed with the varying feelings of the head he was getting was enough to send him over the edge. "M-maaaat~!" Tord whimpered as a warning before he released onto the other's face as well as parts of his own chest and thighs. He gave overstimulated groans as the alpha licked every last bit of Tord's semen off of any part of him.

Matt moved up towards Tord's lips going in for a kiss, but transferring some of the semen into the omega's mouth, causing him to sputter and choke. Matt laughed as he pulled away and began to wipe at the stains they made on the couch with his tank top with an amused chuckle at Tord's reaction.

"That's gross!" Tord whined.

"If it can go into my mouth it can go into yours." Matt responded with that cocky smirk returning to his face as he flipped the cushion, temporarily fixing the mess until he could wash the fabric cover. Matt lifted Tord off the cushion and brought him to his room, creating a nest out of blankets and pillows for his omega. He was still following his alpha instincts to keep his omega safe and sound. He only left the omega for a moment to go collect their clothing off the floor of the living room and to shut and lock the door of his room before cuddling up next to the omega in the nest, he licked a spot on Tord's neck to ask for permission to mark him. When he heard a small chirping "Yes" from the omega, he sank his teeth down in the spot, making sure that every part of his bite would be visible.

Tord winced a bit from the pressure Matt applied when marking him, but it didn't really matter much to him. He planned on being with Matt for his next heat and the one after and the one after that and he now had a mark to prove that he was Matt's omega.


End file.
